1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display with wide color gamut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because the liquid crystal display (LCD) has advantages of thin appearance, low power consumption, and low radiation, the liquid crystal display has been widely applied in various electronic products for panel displaying. In general, the liquid crystal display comprises a color filter, a liquid crystal layer and a backlight source. However, because of the restriction imposed by the optical features of the color filter and the liquid crystal layer, the liquid crystal display is unable to illustrate all true colors of an original image. In other words, how to develop a liquid crystal display having high color reproduction performance is one of the most important topics nowadays.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a prior-art liquid crystal display. As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display 100 comprises a color filter 110, a liquid crystal layer 120, a thin film transistor array unit 130, a diffuser 140 and a backlight source 150. The color filter 110 comprises a plurality of red pixel areas 101, a plurality of green pixel areas 102 and a plurality of blue pixel areas 103 arranged periodically. The liquid crystal display 100 controls circuit operations of the thin film transistor array unit 130 for writing data signals to pixel units based on gate signals. The written data signals are then employed to vary voltage drops between opposite sides of different pixel areas of the liquid crystal layer 120 for twisting the angles of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer 120 so that the transmittances of different pixel areas of the liquid crystal layer 120 can be controlled for illustrating images with the aid of uniform backlight provided by the backlight source 150 in coordination with the diffuser 140.
By making use of the color filter 110 and the backlight source 150 both having a high color rendering property, the liquid crystal display 100 is able to achieve a color gamut over 100% of NTSC (National Television Standards Committee) color gamut. However, the color filter 110 having a high color rendering property has low transmittance, and therefore the output brightness of the liquid crystal display 100 is reduced significantly. For that reason, the backlight source 150 is required to provide backlight having much higher brightness for retaining image brightness, i.e. resulting in high backlight power consumption.